


sεяεη∂ιριтү (αкααsнι кειנι x яεα∂εя)

by WeebishStuff12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :D, A somewhat aesthetic story, Akaashi is k i n g of the pretty setter squad, Bokuto is best wingman change my mind, F/M, WS12, i dont know what else to put, is also cross-posted on wattpad, short-term Kuroo/Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebishStuff12/pseuds/WeebishStuff12
Summary: [ˌserənˈdipədē]𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘯.𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐜𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐝𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐥𝐨𝐩𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐛𝐲 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐚 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐲 𝐨𝐫 𝐛𝐞𝐧𝐞𝐟𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐚𝐥 𝐰𝐚𝐲."𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚙𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚝."!!Haikyuu and its' characters do not belong to me, and it's rightful owner is Haruichi Furudate!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Fukuroudani Volleyball Club, Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. ᴀᴄᴛ 𝟷.

  
  
  
**"ѕᴏ, ʏᴏυʀ ɴᴇᴡ нᴇʀᴇ?? ᴡᴇʟʟ ɴιᴄᴇ тᴏ мᴇᴇт ʏᴏυ!" ★──────────★─────────★──────────★─────────★──────────★  
  
**

 **(Y/N) POV**  
  
I stepped through the gate which was leading to my new school, Fukurodani Academy. It was known as being a volleyball powerhouse school, thanks to their ace and captain, Kotaro Bokuto. But, that's not the only reason why I decided to come. If anything, I had to, since it was the only school I would be able to walk to from my house. I managed to get my schedule and make it to my first class.

  
  
Walking in, there was already some kids there, mostly just talking about what they did over the summer, new hobbies, you know the normal. I found a seat towards the middle of the class, and sat, pulling out my sketchbook and starting a new sketch. As I hoped, class went by with a breeze. Since it's a new school year, we didn't have to do introductions, the teacher thinking we already were acquainted with each other, since we're all second-years. 

  
  
Same with all my other classes, went by with a breeze, until it was soon lunch. Now, how does an introvert find somewhere to eat, when everyone else looks like they know each other? Well, that's how I ended up on the roof of the school, eating my lunch there. Surprisingly, there weren't a lot of people, even though being a nice area to just, relax. 

  
  
"woaahhhh, nobody ever sits here!"  
  
Said a loud voice, startling me. I looked up to see, a pretty tall guy, with white and black hair, spiked up. Bokuto Kotaro.

  
"uh, yeah, sorry if this was your spot or anything.." I said, standing up.

  
"Hey you don't have to be sorry! Buuuut, I've never seen you around here before-"  
  
  
"oh, yeah, I just moved here this summer."  
  
  
"So your new here?? Well nice to meet you! Bokuto Kotaro, 3rd Year!"  
  
  
"nice to meet you too, (Y/N) (L/N), 2nd year.."   
  
  
"Wait you said this was your first year here right? So does that mean you need to join a club-?"   
  
  
"I guess so?"  
  
  
"hMmMmmMMmMMmM, oh! Maybe you can be vice-manager for the volleyball club!"  
  
  
He said with a huge smile.   
  
  
Volleyball club manager? I mean, yeah I understand all the rules and stuff, but was i really fit to be manager?

  
"Hey are you ok?"

  
"Huh, oh yeah sorry.."

  
"Its fine! You don't need to apologize!"

  
"....I'll join"

  
"Wait really?! Awesome! You can come by the gym tomorrow after classes!!"

  
"Okay.."

  
  
After that, the bell rang, and we both went to our next class. School ended as quick as it started, and just like that, I was walking back home. My mom was at work, so it was just me at my house. I went to work on the sketch I started this morning, finishing after a couple of hours. Then realizing how tired I was, I went to bed.   
  
  
  
_'  
Guess I'm the new vice-manager for Fukurodani.'_  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  


Word Count: 514

•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧. •̩̩͙*˚⁺‧.˚ *•̩̩͙ ᴇɴᴅ ᴏғ ᴀᴄᴛ 𝟷.•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧. •̩̩͙*˚⁺‧. ˚ *•̩̩͙  
  
  
  
  



	2. ᴀᴄᴛ 𝟸.

"ᴡᴇʟʟ ɪғ ɪᴛ ᴀɪɴ'ᴛ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴍɪss ᴀʀᴛɪsᴛ"  
★──────────★─────────★──────────★─────────★──────────★  
  


**(Y/N) POV**  
  
The next day at school was pretty much the same, just going over everything that we _should_ know and what to expect. I started putting my stuff away, when somebody bumped into me, making me drop my sketchbook.   
  
"oh, sorry." I heard the person say, and they went to go pick it up. Of course, I didn't notice this until after our hands touched, and when we both looked up at each other. That's also how I found out that it was a boy, with short messy black hair, and greyish-blue eyes. He looked down at my sketchbook, which was open on my latest page.   
  
"Did you draw this?"   
  
"oh yeah..."  
  
"it's good, oh um, and here's your notebook" He then proceeded to give me back my sketchbook, which I closed and put in my backpack.   
  
"Thanks.." I said shortly after, and then we both left after that small awkward chat. Grabbing some food and making my way back to the roof, I saw Bokuto in the spot from yesterday.   
  
"Oh there you are!! Haha I beat you!" He said, no, practically screamed.   
  
"yeah, yeah, chill out." I said, flopping down next to him. We both started to eat our food, him looking at stuff on his phone and laughing every once and a while, and me looking at the cherry blossoms that were spread across the school. I didn't even realize how much time has passed until the next bell rang.   
  
"Don't forget to come to the gym today, kay?" Bokuto reminded me, about to leave.  
  
"kay, thanks" He then ran to his class while I walked to mine.   
  
In the next class, whoever we were sitting next to was going to be our partner for the first half of the school year. There was five students at each table, meaning that one of them would have to be partners with some else from a different table. And that one was me. But, of course, the person I just _had_ to be partners with, the boy who bumped into me this morning. I later then found out his name was Keiji Akaashi. I also found out that he doesn't really talk much. I didn't talk much either, unless they were really good friends. That's when I'm a bit more sociable and seem to have no filter. We did talk a little, but it obviously didn't make us that acquainted with each other.   
  
Soon class was over, and I went to my next class, which apparently he wasn't in. Or the next few after cause I didn't see his face amongst the others. All in all, school ended, and I was now making my way to the gym for volleyball practice. I walked into the gym, seeing Bokuto do a quick line shot.   
_  
'shit, I thought everything about him was exaggerated-'  
_  
"Oh hey (Y/N)!!"   
  
And just like that, everyone who was in the gym was looking at me, Bokuto being all giddy.   
  
Oh, you must be that girl Bokuto was talking about yesterday. Quick question, did he force you into trying out to be a manager?"   
  
Asked a girl, who had red-brown hair that was up to her shoulders, and was wearing a black and white jacket.   
  
"umm, no, he just brought it up..."  
  
"okay, my name's Yukie Shirofuku, I'm one of the managers"   
  
"(Y/N) (L/N)"  
  
"Well I guess you can just stay and observe, see if you'd wanna be manager. Also watch out for stray shots"   
  
I gave a small nod, and went to sit down on the bench, dropping my backpack at my feet.   
  
"Hey (Y/N) did you see that line shot I just did?? Cool right?!?"   
  
Bokuto asked literally as soon as I sat down.   
  
"Yeah, pretty scary"  
  
"Oh, well if it ain't little Ms. Artist"  
  
I looked over to see Akaashi walking in, putting on his shoes. So he plays volleyball too, that's nice.  
  
"AGASHEEE!! You know (Y/N)? Also you missed my line shot!!"   
  
"Met her today in class, and I think you can hit it again."   
  
They both went to the court, while I stayed watching. Before I even noticed, it was dark outside, and practice was over.   
  
"oh, uh, (L/N)? Do you maybe wanna switch numbers? I mean, I would like to think we would be running into each other quite a lot so"   
  
I looked up to see Akaashi, switching his shoes next to me.   
  
"oh, um, sure"   
  
He looked up at me, before grabbing his phone out of his backpack, unlocking it and going under contacts, before handing me his phone. He then put his shoes away, and waited for me to finish. Once I did, I gave his phone back.   
  
"Okay, I'll text you later so you have mine. Bye (L/N)."   
  
"Bye Akaashi"   
  
He then left, while I left a couple minutes after. On the way home, I get a message.   
  
  
  
Unknown Number -   
>Hey it's Akaashi  
  
Akaashi -   
>Also would you want to join the VBC Groupchat? I can add you, if you want.  
  


Me -   
>Sure, thanks

Akaashi -  
>np  
  


Akaashi has invited you to a GroupChat  
Do you accept?  
Yes No  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  


Word Count: 872

•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧. •̩̩͙*˚⁺‧.˚ *•̩̩͙ ᴇɴᴅ ᴏғ ᴀᴄᴛ 𝟸.•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧. •̩̩͙*˚⁺‧. ˚ *•̩̩͙


	3. ᴀᴄᴛ 𝟹.

  
  
"ᴛʜᴀɴᴋs ʙᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ" "ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ?"

 **★──────────★─────────★──────────★─────────★──────────★**  
  
  
  
  
 **(Y/N) POV**  
  
I accepted and was met with an all caps message that said 'BBQ IS BETTER THEN ONIGIRI-'.  
  
  
"oh god what did I join-"  
  
  
  
Unknown -  
> oH aRe YoU (Y/N)?? ItS BoKuTo  
  
Unknown -  
> kdjfslkjlk  
  
Unknown -   
> jdklsfjdlkgjlkgj  
  
Akaashi -   
> congratulations, Konoha and Sarukui crashed.  
  
Bokuto -  
> aKaAsHiiIiiiIIiiiIIiIiiiII  
  
Unknown -  
> Bokuto chill- also yo it's Yukie.  
  
Yukie -  
> Bokuto's trying to fight me-  
  
Bokuto -  
> NO IM NOT YOU STARTED IT FIRSTE  
  
Unknown -  
> "firste"  
  
Unknown -  
> lol  
  
Bokuto -  
> SHUT UP  
  
Akaashi -  
> guys im not with him so if he goes into his mood i cant do anything-  


Me -  
> mood??

Yukie -  
> HOW COULD YOU NOT EXPLAIN THAT TO HER-  
  
Unknown -  
> Bokuto has mood swings due to literally a n y t h i n g  
  
Unknown -  
> also it's Konoha :)  
  
Bokuto -  
> I DO N A U G H T  
  


Me -  
> I wished that help, but it didn't-

  
Konoha -  
> welp i tried  
  
Akaashi -  
> It's a lot to explain, but Bokuto can get really moody based on actions or words.  
  


Me -  
> 👁👄👁

Konoha -  
> ➖👄➖  
  
Unknown -  
> 👁👄👁  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Akaashi then proceeded to explain a little more, with Bokuto refusing every once and a while. Without even realizing, hours had passed. And the only way everyone noticed was because Yukie said in the chat.   
  
  
  
  
  
Yukie -  
> guys  
  
Yukie -  
> g u y s  
  
Yukie -  
> it's 11:35pm ;-;  
  
Akaashi -  
> oh. okay everyone, we should all head to bed-  
  
Bokuto -  
> i dOnT wAnT tO  
  
Akaashi -  
> I'll bring that special onigiri my aunt makes if you go to bed rn  
  
Bokuto -  
> o.o  
  
Konoha -  
> wait for every1 who goes to bed rn-?  
  
Akaashi -  
> yeah  
  
Konoha -  
> AIGHT NIGHT GUYS  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After turning off my phone and plugging it in, I also realized how tired I was. Lazily, I got up, brushed my teeth, changed into some pjs, and went to bed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day was starting off at a _great_ start. Not only did I somehow sleep through my alarms, I couldn't make any food without being late to my first class. So, of course, to avoid the embarrassment of being late on only the third day of school, I skipped breakfast. Now I would've thought that because of that, I would have to wait until lunch. But when walking to my seat, there was a a small box with two onigiris in it. I looked around the class and saw Akaashi writing stuff down in his notebook. I sat down, and started taking out my stuff for class. And after 30 minutes (it felt longer but whatever) class was over. I quickly packed up my things, grabbed the mini box, and walked over to Akaashi.   
  
  
"Hey did you leave this? I mean, I remember you talking about bringing onigiri to school today so."  
  
  
"oh yeah, your not allergic to anything right?"   
  
  
"no I'm not allergic to anything, just um, you, you didn't have too."  
  
  
"But I wanted to? Er, I just thought that would seem somewhat unfair if I give the whole team something but not you."   
  
  
  
He got up, swinging his backpack onto his shoulder, and we both started walking to our next class.  
  
  
  
"Please, I just joined yesterday, I wouldn't really care."  
  
  
"But still, plus my aunt made a lot."   
  
  
"Okay, um thank you"  
  
  
"no problem."  
  
  
  
We both arrived a couple of minutes early, so we just talked about random stuff. He was telling me about a training camp with other volleyball teams that the team would be going to.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, I think if you ask either Yukie or the Coach about it, they can get you a paper to fill out."  
  
  
  
I gave a small nod, finishing the second rice ball.   
  
  
  
"But if you do go, I would advise for you to try to stay with either Konoha or Yukie. Bokuto tends to go hang out with the other teams, and as you may have guessed, I'd have to supervise him. Konoha and Yukie usually stay where the rest of the team is at, so."  
  
  
"What would happen if I went with you or Bokuto?"  
  
  
"Oh nothing, I just thought you'd stay with the team."  
  
  
"hmm, okay. I might stay with them, we'll see."  
  
  
"oh okay, um, see you later."   
  
  
  
He said, before getting back up and going to his assigned seat as the teacher walked in. After two more classes, it was lunch time. I went up to the roof, going to the spot, finding no sign of Bokuto. I sat down, ate my food, and started doing a new sketch.   
  
  
"Dang it! You beat me!!"   
  
  
  
I looked up and saw Bokuto slightly pouting while looking down at me.   
  
  
  
"Guess I did"  
  
  
  
I scooted over to the side a little so he could sit down, which he did.   
  
  
  
"oh, do youf wan some?"   
  
  
  
I looked at him to see him eating one of Akaashi's onigiri, with his mouth full.   
  
  
  
"No thanks, I already had some."  
  
  
  
"oh okay!"   
  
  
Bokuto kept trying to talk about random stuff, while I continued my drawing. I was pretty much done by the time the bell rang. We both went to our next class, and two hours later, school was over. I went to the gym because of practice, and Yukie managed to get me a slip for the training camp. After about another hour, practice ended, and Akaashi came by me to change his shoes.   
  
  
"so, hopefully see you at the training camp?"   
  
  
"yeah probably, but if I can't, I'll still be here so-"  
  
  
"right, later (L/N)"  
  
  
"You can call me (Y/N), and later Akaashi"  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Word Count: 928

•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧. •̩̩͙*˚⁺‧.˚ *•̩̩͙ ᴇɴᴅ ᴏғ ᴀᴄᴛ 𝟹.•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧. •̩̩͙*˚⁺‧. ˚ *•̩̩͙


End file.
